narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gengetsu Hoozuki
|elemente= |waffen= |sonstiges= |srang= |arang= |brang= |crang= |drang= }} Nidaime Mizukage war der zweite Mizukage von Kirigakure und Mitglied des Hoozuki-Clans . Er ist im Kampf mit Muu, dem zweiten Tsuchikage gestorben, bei dem sie beide umgekommen sind. Charakter Da er zu einer kriegerischen Zeit gelebt hat, hält er nicht viel von den anderen Kage aus seiner Zeit, und sieht diese auch nach seinem und deren Tod noch als Feinde an. Der Mizukage schien leicht reizbar zu sein und fiel so des öfteren auf die Provokationen von Muu herein. Es schien ihn auch leicht zu grämen als Gaara ihn unterschätze und ihn für schwächer als Muu hielt. Ansonsten scheint er aber eher der gelassene Typ Mensch gewesen zu sein. Er war sogar recht hilfsbreit und versuchte der Shinobi-Allianz Tipps zu geben wie man ihn besiegen könnte. Später lies er dies aber, weil er sich entschloss sie lieber zu testen um zu sehen ob die Shinobi dieser Zeit auch in der Lage sind ihre Welt erfolgreich zu beschützen. Als Gaara ihn dann besiegte war er zufrieden mit dem jungen Kazekage und lächelte. Wiederbelebung durch Kabuto left|thumb|Nidaime Mizukage kehrt zurück Für den Krieg gegen die Allianz der fünf großen Shinobi-Mächte belebt Kabuto Yakushi mit Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei die ehemaligen Akatsuki-Mitglieder, die ehemaligen Jinchuuriki, die früheren Kage und einige Elite-Shinobi aus verschiedenen Reichen wieder. Jedoch ist der Nidaime Mizukage genau wie die anderen nicht wirklich am Leben, sondern wird von Kabuto gesteuert. Muu beschwört ihn, den Sandaime Raikage und den Yondaime Kazekage als Muu es schaffte, sich durch die feindlichen Linien hindurch zu schleichen. Seinen eigenen Tod scheint er gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, weshalb er sehr überrascht war, als der wiederbelebte Muu ihm davon erzählt. Allerdings werden sie von Gaara entdeckt, der diese Information an das Hauptquartier weiterleitet. Kampf gegen Gaara und Oonoki left|thumb|Gaara gegen den Mizukage Es kommt zum Kampf gegen die Shinobi Allianz. Die ehemaligen Kage wollen dies eigentlich nicht, doch werden ihre Körper ferngesteuert, worauf sie versuchen ihren Gegnern Tipps zu geben wie man sie besiegen könnte. Jedoch gab es einige Probleme beim Nidaime Mizukage, da seine Gen-Jutsus ziemlich viel Verwirrung stifteten und seine Tipps auch nicht sonderlich hilfreich waren. Als Oonoki Gaaras Einheit zur Hilfe kommt erkennt der Mizukage ihn sofort wieder. Gaara und Oonoki kümmern sich jedoch zuerst um Muu während sich, der dazu gekommenende Gaara um den Sandaime Raikage kümmert. Von den restlichen Shinobi ist niemand dem Mizukage gewachsen was diesen doch etwas enttäuscht. Er weigerte sich ab da den Shinobis weiterhin Tipps zu geben ihn zu besiegen da, sehen will ob sie in der Lage sind die Zukunft erfolgreich ohne irgendwelche Tipps zu beschützen. Nachdem Gaara und Oonoki Muu besiegten versuchten sie den Mizukage zu schlagen doch erwies sich dieser als fast schon stärkerer Gegner. Dennoch schafften sie es ihn zu besiegen. In seinen letzten Momenten, bevor er versiegelt wurde, kam Naruto hinzu und der Mizukage meinte zu ihm und Gaara dass sie wie ein gutes Team aussehn würden. Fähigkeiten Der Nidaime Mizukage ist ein Yin-Element-Nutzer, das heißt, in seinen Kämpfen verwendet er Gen-Jutsus. Als Beschwörung besitzt er eine Muschel. Außerdem ist er in der Lage, eine ölige Flüssigkeit einzusetzen und besitzt als Mitglied des Hoozuki-Clans das Hiden Suika no Jutsu. Techniken Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mizukage Kategorie:Einwohner von Kiri Kategorie:Kämpfe der Mizukage